not so different
by Xephonia
Summary: The war between Astral and Barian World has left Ryouga unable to decide. He's not alone with that problem. [roleswap au, sequel to 'sheep in wolf's clothing]


"Damn it."

It's raining and Ryouga sits with his back against the door.

Rei and Yuuma are sleeping in the other room— Ryouga doubts that Rei is really asleep, but both of them have things to think about and maybe silence is better right now— and Astral has retreated to the key following his argument with Ryouga.

"Tch." Ryouga scowls, looks at the key.

Just because Yuuma is a Barian, Astral wants me to fight him? What a joke.

Yuuma might be Polaris, and Ryouga might be the key's holder, but they're still friends.

Not so long, Ryouga wouldn't have minded fighting the Barians. But as it is right now, knowing that the war was started by Astral world, he can't help but to wonder—

Aren't we the wrong ones here?

He sighs.

As it is right now, the sensible thing would be to try and arrange something so Astral and Barian Worlds can coexist.

If only that Alcor guy wasn't going on a rampage.

Alcor's been going around fighting and absorbing the other Barians, and that's how Yuuma got to Ryouga's place in the first place— he ran away in hopes of getting help.

But Ryouga can barely save himself, can barely make any right decisions when he's only hearing half-truths and can't confirm anything.

So he does the most intuitive thing, turns around and opens the door, and goes outside.

At this time of the day, barely anyone is awake, but Heartland's neon signs are everlasting and they flash by his eyes as he aimlessly drives through the city.

Yuuma and Astral describe Barian and Astral Worlds as 'very red' and 'very blue' and also 'very pretty'— though Astral may have said that because Yuuma said it about Barian World, too—, and Ryouga wonders if they're prettier than Heartland in the middle of the night.

So Ryouga goes to Heartland river, to his usual spot, just to find it occupied by a blonde and teal haired guy in a black coat.

(But this is Ryouga's spot and it's 3AM so he sits down anyway.)

The guy looks at him with a cold stare, and Ryouga feels like he recognizes the grayish blue of his eyes from somewhere; he just can't pinpoint from where.

Silence.

The guy looks up, Ryouga's gaze follows his.

"Do you know these stars?"

Ryouga shakes his head, then nods. "Not really. Just polaris."

"I see." The guy reaches into his pocket, pulls out a tiny block of caramel, puts it in his mouth. "Sometimes it's hard to find the way, even with polaris as a guide."

"...Yeah."

(That hit too close to home.)

"Hey. Do you have family?"

A weird and sudden question, but surprisingly appropriate for Ryouga.

"Twin sister."

"What would you do if you could only keep her alive by sacrificing everyone else?"

I can't even decide who to trust.

"Who could possibly make a choice like that?" Ryouga looks down on his ring, then looks back up to meet the guys' gaze. "What about you?"

"The guy seems to look for words, taking another caramel as he does. "I sold my soul to the devil to protect my brother. But my best friend is still out there."

He doesn't need to say more, Ryouga gets it. Somehow, Ryouga is sure that the whole 'selling his soul to the devil' deal isn't as metaphorical as it should be.

"I don't know what's up with you, but shouldn't you ask your brother what he wants?"

The guy glares, and remains silent.

"At any rate," Ryouga stretches himself. "If you aren't fully convinced of what you're doing, you won't succeed."

(He's not sure if he's telling that to the guy or to himself.)

It takes a bit of time for the guy to speak up again, and Ryouga focuses the water, the moonlight reflecting off it ever so slightly.

"Ryouga."

"Yeah?" The response is habitual, but the fact that this guy shouldn't be knowing his name doesn't slip past Ryouga.

"If you had to choose between the people you value the most, what would you do? What would you do if Astral told you to kill Polaris?"

"You— Who are you?" Ryouga abruptly scoots away, only slightly, because the guy is still calm and doesn't make an attempt to attack him.

"Answer me first."

"I wouldn't know what to do. I'd try to find another way."

Like I am right now.

"I see. Then, would you mind handing over the key? It'd make my job a lot easier and Polaris wouldn't have to suffer." The guy looks genuinely concerned, and Ryouga believes it.

('Alcor is a good guy. He's just not good at talking.')

"You're Alcor, aren't you?"

Alcor nods, his left eye flashing red. "So?"

"I can't."

"Too bad. We'll fight then." Alcor looks at Ryouga, looks at the key, looks at the rings, looks back at the caramel in his own hands. "Not tonight, though."

Ryouga is sure that Alcor is aware that no matter who wins, the outcome will be the same as Yuuma won't allow anyone to stay dead.

Getting there just happens to be a lot harder than expected.

"Do they attack you?"

"'They'?" Alcor raises an eyebrow.

"Astral people."

"They do."

"Why?"

"Chaos. They're afraid of emotions. Because they make people end up like you and me. In a way, I envy them."

"Without emotions, you'd have nothing to fight for in the first place."

"But Alaraph would be happier than he is now. And safe."

Ryouga tilts his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

Alcor doesn't meet Ryouga's gaze and gets up instead. "I'll go now."

"Wait."

"What? I told you we won't duel now." Alcor's expression is stoic.

"He's fine." Ryouga gets up, too. "Yuuma, that is."

For a bit, Ryouga can see the relief on Alcor's face.

"I see."


End file.
